


Weekender

by keitolino



Series: The Shiritoris [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo gets to know Takaki's secret kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kakonotobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakonotobira/gifts), [Princessino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessino/gifts).



> my turn on shirotori again. plotless porn, full of things bchan will hate me for... and yuna too, maybe.
> 
> this time beginning with _"You're mine"_.

“You're mine–“, Takaki grunted and chuckled into Inoo's ear, swiftly curling his lips and giving him an irresistible glance. The latter, however, shuddered at this gesture. Unwillingly it did indeed remind him of one of their senpais... and unwillingly it drove him wild.

Takaki bent him over and pushed his torso down onto the table. The hard grip his hand was having on the younger one's neck didn't lose strength even after some moments; instead he pulled Inoo's hair and snorted lustfully. “Call me Akanishi!”, he pressed through his clenched teeth.

Inoo choked on his own moans; staring at Takaki in disbelief for just a second. He then realized he was being serious; but he couldn't stop judging his words. Yet at the same time a wave of electricity ran through his body, hitting all right spots with just that smirk on Yuya's face. 

“Yuya–“ Despite all the curiosity of being ordered to call his companion Jin, and despite the fact somewhere deep inside him Inoo actually liked that idea, he couldn't yet get it over his lips.

Takaki shook his head. “Jin”, he repeated and muffled his words in Inoo's shoulder. He bit him; which surprisingly didn't lead Inoo to yell in pain; but groan filled with lust and pleasure. “Jin Akanishi.”

Looking down on the floor; turning his head back to sneak a peek of Takaki, Inoo notices the silver shoes on his feet, which, in that moment, actually pleased him more than Takaki's fingers running all over his body, touching his sensitive spots as well. “You're such a loser...”, he breathed and shook his head silently, but with a smile on his face. Without having Takaki notice what he just said, he squished his butt closer to the latter. 

Nevertheless, he decided to join the game all along. It tickled his fancy, indeed. More than Inoo wanted to believe, maybe.

Even though every movement was hard; rough and wild, Inoo enjoyed it to the fullest. Once he overcame his state of confusion, he let himself fall fully into Takaki's game. He wasn't used to it, but it drove him crazy. He couldn't imagine having sex like this with anyone else, and this was one of the reasons why Takaki always caught his attention. 

“Quicker–“, he begged in a low voice. “Jin–“

It felt so weird saying his senpai's name, but at the same time it was amazing. Inoo felt Takaki's ego burst and increase by a million degrees; and so did his lust. “Oh, Jin–“, he groaned, to provoke him a bit more. “Quicker, I said!”

As ordered, Takaki increased his pace of discovering his body. Yet at the same time, he enjoyed teasing Inoo. He squished Inoo's juicy butt and pinched it; still pushing his upper body neatly onto the table. Inoo felt his hard shaft rubbing on the cold wood of the table; as he gasped for air and let out a loud moan. 

Inoo would always provoke Takaki to an extent the latter became emotional; but having him jump all over him in utmost arousal never happened before. And additionally to that, he'd never made him call him Jin. Inoo felt so embarrassed, but what could he do? His body burned for it.

“Jin, Lick me–“

Almost happily Takaki helped Inoo's wish to be granted; and let his tongue slide down Inoo's rim. He rimmed him strictly; and the younger lad could feel his butt cheeks being squished further apart steadily. 

For a moment Inoo couldn't decide whether to be aroused or disgusted by Takaki's slurping sounds; the saliva dripping down his crack and his own, ugly and loud gasps. Or maybe it was just simply the fact he kept calling him “Jin”. 

Takaki then added his fingers to the game. His ears were ringing to the sweet melody that rolled over Inoo's lips, which consisted of uncontrollable “Jin”-sighs.

The younger one desperately clung to the table's edge and prayed for mercy. He was trying to escape from Takaki's touch – but at the same time trying to receive more contact with his skillful tongue. 

By now Inoo decided that the fact that Takaki did resemble one of their seniors quite a bit aroused him to heaven and back. And that game did, too. 

“I can't hold back for long anymore–“, he squealed a too high pitch and tried to turn around. But Takaki pushed him down harder, leaving a tiny spot on his glistening forehead from bumping Inoo's head down way too fiercely. “Ouch!”

Takaki didn't say a word, nor did he let any moan roll over his lips. He was quiet; moreover concentrated. It seemed that any touch, any movement, any action he made was strictly planned. Yet at the same time, Inoo felt it was a very natural side of Takaki he was witnessing.

Inoo let out a scream in surprise as he felt Takaki pushing his member in roughly, without really preparing him first. “The hell, Takaki!”, he complained and bit his puffy lips. He closed his eyes and felt the lust wrap itself around him in all warmth and strength it could come up with. The black-haired boy grabbed the table's edges as hard as he could; as if his life would depend on them. 

Almost disappointed for not getting a luscious “Akanishi!” call out of Inoo's mouth this time, Takaki buried his fingers on his waist and fixed Inoo in front of him. He pushed in harder and faster, sending electronic waves through Inoo's tense body. He hit the right spots instantly; hit them hard enough to get his body to react with intense shuddering.

“Don't stop, more!”, Inoo screeched at some point, which released a pleasant, low grunt from Takaki's throat. 

He thrust into Inoo with such strength it left the younger shudder in pain, and pleasure alike. His whole body was marked with hickeys by now. Inoo tried to look back over his shoulders and catch a glimpse of Takaki, but couldn't. His view was blurred and his wet fringe stuck all over his forehead; hanging down into his eyes. 

Inoo felt his mind become dizzy. Begging for more, whimpering, already whining – Inoo felt his pride break. Reaching climax way before Takaki, he spilled all over the table. His own warm release embraced his stomach; gushing out of him as he violently shuddered. 

“Yuya–“, he managed to press through his teeth, as Takaki finally jacked off and pulled out for good. Without any further words, he left the room; chuckling.


End file.
